criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When in Rome
When in Rome is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and twentieth overall. It takes place in Eastern Europe appearing as the first case in the region. Plot Following Rogue's arrest, the team were tasked with the protection of Pope Antonio Rizzo during his visit to the colosseum in Rome. When the player and Riya arrived, they decided to check the area for any signs of danger. They then found the body of charioteer Venanzio Gotelli, tied to two pillars and whipped to death. They first asked Antonio if he saw anything before suspecting fellow charioteer Crescenzia Valentin and lawyer Amanda Prince. They then learned from Riya's fiancé, lab chief Anthony Rosewater, that the victim lived in the Amore Square district of Aurelia. The team then headed to Aurelia where they suspected the victim's wife Lola Gotelli and café owner Adelaisa Grimaldi. As the team reconvened by the Amore canals, they were informed by local police officer Vito Panzica that someone had been spotted disposing of objects in the canal. Finally, with the help of the Aurelian Law Enforcement Agency, they were able to arrest Lola for her husband's murder. Lola confessed to killing her husband, saying that she committed the crime in a moment of pure rage. Lola told them how the marriage was difficult, with Venanzio often having affairs and neglecting her. After a few years, Venanzio reached out to Amanda for a divorce so he could marry a waitress he'd met in a local café and leave Lola with nothing. Lola confessed that she went to the colosseum and pleaded with Venanzio to change his mind. When he refused, Lola snapped and tied him up, whipping him to death. In court, Lola apologized for her actions, saying that all her anger came flooding out at that one moment and that she saw red. For her crime, she was sentenced to five years in prison by Judge Emerson. Post-trial, Anthony told the player that he wanted to surprise Riya as their wedding was fast approaching. The pair then decided to head back to Aurelia to book a romantic gondola ride for the couple. After booking the ride, they spoke to Adelaisa about buying a bouquet of flowers which she displayed in her café. Adelaisa then gifted them the flowers and Anthony invited Riya to the canal. Meanwhile, Antonio informed the player and Connor that he'd been sent a threatening note. The pair then searched the chapel at Antonio's request and found the note, which revealed someone planned to bomb Rome. They then decided to send the note to Imran who reluctantly confessed that he wasn't able to recover anything from the note except a strange symbol in the corner. Penelope then confessed that she knew what the symbol was, saying it was a crest belonging to the Nicola family of Athens. With this new lead, the team decided to head to Athens to investigate the Nicola family. Summary Victim *'Venanzio Gotelli' (tied to two pillars and whipped to death) Murder Weapon *'Thorned Whip' Killer *'Lola Gotelli' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows knot tying. *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect has read Dante's Inferno. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows knot tying. *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect has read Dante's Inferno. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows knot tying. *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect has read Dante's Inferno. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows knot tying. *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect has read Dante's Inferno. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair. *The suspect wears glasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect has read Dante's Inferno. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot tying. *The killer eats pizza. *The killer has Dante's Inferno. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Colosseum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wooden Crate, Faded Card; New Suspect: Antonio Rizzo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knot tying) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Gold Pieces) *Examine Gold Pieces. (Result: Chest Plate) *Analyze Chest Plate. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Colosseum Invite) *Examine Colosseum Invite. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Crescenzia Valentin) *Ask Crescenzia about the murder. *Get Antonio away from danger. (New Crime Scene: Sistine Chapel) *Investigate Sistine Chapel. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Scales Necklace; New Suspect: Amanda Prince) *Ask Amanda if she saw the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Amore Canals. (Clues: Locket, Torn Coaster, Roses) *Examine Locket. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Lola Gotelli) *Inform Lola of her husband's death. (Attribute: Lola eats pizza) *Examine Torn Coaster. (Result: Café Logo; New Suspect: Adelaisa Grimaldi) *Ask Adelaisa if she knew the victim. *Examine Roses. (Result: Thorned Whip) *Analyze Thorned Whip. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Dante's Inferno; New Crime Scene: Wall Mural) *Investigate Wall Mural. (Clues: Faded Card, Broken Beads) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card) *Speak to Amanda about the victim hiring her. (Attribute: Amanda knows knot tying, eats pizza and has read Dante's Inferno) *Examine Broken Beads. (Result: Rosary) *Ask Antonio why his rosary was broken. (Attribute: Antonio knows knot tying, eats pizza and has read Dante's Inferno) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Gondola. (Clues: Anniversary Present, Soaked Paper, Broken Wheel) *Examine Anniversary Present. (Result: Message) *Speak to Lola about the difficult marriage. (Attribute: Lola knows knot tying and has read Dante's Inferno) *Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Receipt) *Confront Adelaisa about the bill. (Attribute: Adelaisa eats pizza and has read Dante's Inferno) *Examine Broken Wheel. (Result: Threat) *Confront Crescenzia over the threats. (Attribute: Crescenzia knows knot tying, eats pizza and has read Dante's Inferno) *Investigate Chariot. (Clues: Bloody Rag, Broken Chain) *Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Broken Chain. (Result: Chainmail) *Analyse Chainmail. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust (1/5). (No stars) Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust (1/5) *Ask Anthony what he wants. *Investigate Amore Canals. (Clue: Gondola Booking Sheet; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Gondola Booking Sheet. (Result: Booked Gondola) *Ask Adelaisa about the flowers. (Reward: Flower Bouquet; New Quasi-Suspect: Riya Laghari) *Invite Riya for a ride down the Amore canals. *Ask Antonio why he's panicked. *Investigate Sistine Chapel. (Clue: Religious Objects) *Examine Religious Objects. (Result: Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Threat Letter) *Analyze Threat Letter. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Penelope Spiros) *See how Penelope recognizes the symbol. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Eastern Europe (Josh) Category:Cases in Explore the World